Luffy in Slumberland
by nld200xy
Summary: After finally watching Little Nemo after all these years, I decided to experiment with what would happen if it was Luffy instead of Nemo. Read and enjoy as Luffy enters a world of fantasy and is to be the king of this land.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy in Slumberland

Disclaimer: I do not own the One Piece characters and the storyline is based off of the movie Little Nemo.

Note: This fic is alternate-reality, so it does not take place in the grand line and various characters won't appear in this.

It had been a long day for young 17-year-old Luffy with his straw hat, his sandals and his monkey-like grin… aw, he's so adorable, but who cares? Luffy had come home from an exhausting day at the special school for illiterate kids. He just wanted to do a bit of his favorite past time, sleeping.

And sleep he did. It was about midnight when a fancy man dressed in a suit with a goat-like face and goat horns entered the room. Following this man was a young girl with long blond hair. Luffy awoke with a startled look and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am a servant of sorts," the man said, "You may call me Merry. This girl is my young disciple, Kaya."

The young girl smiled and said, "We have an important message for you, and we were asked to deliver you a present as well."

"I LOVE PRESENTS!" Luffy yelled really loud.

His parents covered their ears thinking he was dreaming about meat again.

Luffy opened the box and there were a whole bunch of cookies in there. As Luffy went in to have some of these cookies, a small reindeer that stood on two legs and wore a red hat ran into the room and shouted, "NO WAY ARE YOU HOGGING ALL THE GOODS AGAIN!"

Then he started eating, looked up and noticed a goat man in front of him and screamed.

"Charmed to meet you, Master… uh…"

"Chopper," the reindeer replied, "Wait, you called me master!"

Then he started to do a happy dance saying, "I don't want your praise, you stupid half-breed."

"Oh, no, that is just a gentleman's way of saying a guest's name," Merry said, "for, you see, the magnificent King Cobra (Holy crap, I just noticed irony in Cobra's name) has invited you to his magnificent kingdom of Slumberland. You'd better thank his daughter, Princess Vivi, for the present."

"Wow, we're gonna be in a mansion," Chopper said excitedly as Luffy looked up from the cookies and remarked, "What?"

Then the two looked outside the window when they saw a light shine through and saw a big ship with chicken wings keeping it in the air and a ram's head with a chicken's crest atop its head.

"Wow, a caravel!" Chopper screeched as Merry said, "I built it myself. It is called the Going Merry. Now, hop aboard and we'll take you to Alabasta for more wonders and food and…"

"THERE'LL BE FOOD?" Luffy retorted as he charged out the window and stretched out his arms rocketing himself onto the ship.

"My word, am I the only one who saw his arm stretch out?" Merry asked as Kaya said, "I think I might have. Oh well, back to the mental hospital for me."

And soon enough, the ship took off. (And in case you're wondering, I am NOT, by all means, doing the whole 'This adventure was a dream' thing) The man steering the ship was a tough cyborg with Popeye arms and a metal nose who went under the name "Franky". (And yes, disappointingly enough, this is his only role)

As the ship went through the sky and Luffy marveled at the view, the crew soon noticed a black cloud start to form in the sky.

"Oh no, that's the nightmare, Eneru's work," Merry stuttered as Franky grimaced and replied, "Don't worry, I have been through the nightmare's clouds before!"

And so, with the flip of a switch, a big rocket came out of Merry's backside and sent out a big burst of energy boosting the ship out of danger. All was well. Everyone was in the clear now and they had all entered a magnificent world. It was bright, the skies were clear and everything was rich with life.

"Where are we?" Luffy asked as Merry said, "Why, this is Slumberland!"

While they tried to find a place to land, the group noticed a big falcon with a clown riding atop his back shouting, "Hey, anyone up for a party?"

"Who are you?" Luffy asked as Merry stepped in front of the boy and said, "That's Buggy the Clown. Do not talk to him. He is a beastly man."

"Fine, just ignore me, you ingrates," the clown remarked as he detached his hand and formed a hole in the side of the Going Merry. This cause it to lose the engine that kept it afloat as it soared down towards the castle and eventually crashed right into the wall next to the front door.

"Well, shall we be going in?" Merry asked weakly as Luffy got up, unharmed and said, "Come on, I wanna try some of this kingdom's food."

And so, the group walked into the throne room and up to the fancy chair that kings sat in.

"Your majesty, I present to you a special guest," Merry announced, "Monkey D. Luffy!"

But there was no response. There was only dead silence as the group stared at one-another and blinked in confusion.

One of the guards stepped up to the chair, which was facing away from them, and turned it around to reveal that no one sat in it.

"Oh no, not again," Merry moaned, slapping his forehead, "Alright, everybody split up and search for the king. He shouldn't be too far… oh, who am I kidding? This castle is easy to get lost in!"

And so Merry took off in one direction, Kaya took off in the other and Luffy had no choice but to pick the only door left. This very door led to the royal baths.

Luffy ran down a long hallway until he accidentally crashed through the door to the baths. Luckily, this was the door to the MALE baths, so he hadn't done anything against the rules just yet.

He saw only one other person in there, a slim man, looked to be in his 50's and had a small beard. He was looking over the side of the wall that was in this room.

Luffy walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?"

"Oh, kid, I am experiencing something magical," the man said as he pointed over the side.

Luffy joined him and saw that he was watching beautiful thin girls bathe. As soon as the girls noticed the man spying on them, they realized there was only one way to get rid of him. They opened up their towels and Luffy and the old man both had simultaneous nose bleeds and fell backwards onto the hard tile floor. (And yes, this is based off of a scene that actually happens at the end of the Alabasta arc)

"You certainly have an eye for women," the old man said as Luffy grinned and said, "Hey, I may not be the most intelligent person out there, but I do know that naked women are hot."

Luffy looked to the right and saw that Chopper had been standing there watching the whole time but paid him no mind.

Soon enough, Merry and Kaya entered as Merry smacked his forehead and said, "I should have known… staring at the girls again."

Regaining his gentleman composure, he pointed to Luffy and said, "Your majesty, I present to you Master Luffy."

"So you're Luffy," the old man said as Luffy stared and spat, "DID HE JUST CALL YOU YOUR MAJESTY?"

"Why, yes," the old man replied, "I am King Cobra of Slumberland! I have called you here for a very special reason."

"What's that?" Luffy asked as the king stated, "You see, you are to be my ere in this kingdom. That means that everyone will look up to you. The lives of the people depend on your power. When I am gone, you will be King of the Slumberlanders."

Luffy's eyes glowed at the sound of that as Chopper freaked out and shouted, "MY OWNER'S GONNA BE A KING! THAT'S SO COOL!"

With that said, Cobra pulled out a key and put it around Luffy's neck saying, "Protect this with your life. This is the key to Slumberland. You can unlock any door with it."

The key was shaped like cobra with the tail rounded to look like the end of keys in video games. Cobra placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Now, this is important. There is one door you must never unlock, and that is the door with a symbol that's shaped like this very key. Do you understand? It's very important."

Luffy was picking his nose but nodded in understanding as Merry said, "Luffy, it's rude to pick your nose in a kingdom. Anyway, before we begin making you a prince, you have to meet the princess."

So Luffy and Chopper followed him to a room that was decorated with gold rims and diamond thingies… yeah… they try too hard to impress their guests.

Luffy slowly entered as he gazed upon a beautiful young girl. She had shiny blue hair in the shape of a ponytail. She also seemed to wear average clothes, which was odd for a princess. Apparently, she never let the guards dress her up in goody-two-shoes clothing.

Vivi looked up and asked, "Who is that?"

"This is master Luffy, the new ere to the throne," Merry explained as he calmly closed the door behind him.

Luffy walked up to the girl and said, "Wow, I can't believe I'm in a room with a real princess. Hey, you got anymore of those cookies? They were good!"

"Sorry, that was the only batch I made today," Vivi said, "Did you honestly eat all of them? They were supposed to last you a week."

"Luffy could finish off a year's supply of food in one day if he could," Chopper explained as Vivi asked, "Who's your pet raccoon?"

"Dog," Luffy replied, "He's a raccoon dog and his name is Chopper."

"YOU DICK!" Chopper retorted in frustration, "WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY SEE THE ANTLERS? I'M A REINDEER! I ATE THE HUMAN-HUMAN FRUIT, SO I'M PART HUMAN!"

"Oh, that's… so cool," Vivi said as Luffy laughed and said, "He's the best friend a little illiterate boy could ever have."

Then he gave thumbs up to the readers as Chopper and Vivi stared strangely at him. Suddenly, Vivi started to laugh.

"Wow, I have never met a boy like you, before," Vivi said, "Most of the princes I meet are boring and formal."

Then she held onto him and said, "You're also kinda cute…"

Luffy was confused about what was going on as Merry came into the room suddenly, without knocking, might I add, and said, "Luffy, your presence is required."

And so, Luffy exited the room followed by Chopper and Vivi felt like she had been cheated by the heavens right now.

(Yeah, I know you people aren't gonna like this pairing! Well, shut up and let me do my thing! I'm not giving you EVERYTHING that you want, okay? I have to do some of my own stuff too, so get off my back)

Luffy was led to a the front door to the castle once again as he asked, "Why am I here?"

Merry cleared his throat and explained, "Why, it is time for your schooling, young master."

"Aw, I hate school," Luffy said, "It always makes me fall asleep and the teachers make fun of me for being illiterate."

"I know kids aren't supposed to like school," Merry said, "but you have to learn how to be a prince."

And so, the door opened up as a bunch of guards stood there and Merry explained, "These are your teachers. Now, teachers, begin the lesson!"

(Yes, this song isn't mine. It's actually from the movie)

And so, the teachers cleared their throats and sang, "Oh, you've got to get some etiquette if you want to be a prince, so we're here to meet you and to teach you lots of handy hints. How to sit and stand, how to look real grand with a proper attitude, you've got to get some etiquette cause a prince must never be rude!"

"You've got to get some etiquette in the way you eat your food," the guards sang as they showed Luffy to a table and said, "Shoulders back, use your spoon! You'll have lunch at half-past-noon."

Luffy simply saw the soup in front of him and picked up the bowl, gulping down the contents and shouted, "MORE PLEASE!"

But before they could try to teach him proper etiquette with another helping, a fat lady grabbed onto him and said, "Time to dance."

As the lady forces Luffy against her and started to dance, she sang, "You've got to get some etiquette when you're on the ballroom floor. If you lose your grip, you slide and slip, you'll become a dreadful bore. But turn and twirl with a graceful swirl and you'll get your royal chart. You've got to get some etiquette cause a prince must learn to dance!"

Luffy tried his hardest to punch the lady off of him, but she was too fat and absorbed the blows. He was finally free when she threw him towards a guard wielding a sword. The guard placed a mask over Luffy's face, handed him a thin blade and said, "On guard."

Then he instructed Luffy on how to handle the blade and sang, "You've got the get the etiquette of fencing to royally keep on the royal toes!"

Luffy accidentally pokes the man's butt and tore off the back of his pants to reveal Hello Kitty underwear. He laughed hysterically when a woman grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him towards her desk.

She smiled, handing him various books and sang, "You've got to get your hooks in a lot of proper books, cause a proper education always shows."

Luffy opened the first book and wined, "But I can't read!"

Then a guard picked him up and forced him onto the back of a horse singing, "You've got to get some etiquette in the way you ride a steed, so of course, a coarse in horsemanship is exactly what you need."

The horse soon kicked Luffy off of its back due to Luffy trying to eat its head off and was forced to dance with the fat lady again moaning, "Not again."

Then all the guards came together and sang, "Oh, you've got to get some etiquette if you want to be a prince, so we're here to meet you and to teach you lots of handy hints! How to sit and stand, how to look real grand with a proper attitude, you've got to get some etiquette in the way you eat your food."

Luffy was forced onto the table again as he forced down the soup in front of him, then the fat lady grabbed a hold of him again and sang, "A prince must learn to dance…"

The swordsman took over and sang, "You've got to learn to fence!"

The librarian piled Luffy in books singing, "You should read the proper books."

The horseman forced him onto the horse again singing, "You must ride upon a horse!"

Then just as Luffy felt he could take no more, the guards all came together and sang, "IF YOU WANT TO BE A PRINCE!"

Soon enough, Luffy had managed to escape from the group and ran into a familiar clown who, upon seeing the boy, had a fiendish look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy in Slumberland

Luffy gazed upon the man grinning wickedly at him and said, "Hey, you're Buggy the clown! I shouldn't talk to you because you're a beastly man!"

Upon hearing this, something snapped in the clown's mind as he grabbed a hold of the kid's collar and spat, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY NOSE! IT'S BEASTLY AND RED, ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT!?"

Luffy blinked at the clown as Buggy soon regained his composure and let out a sigh of relief. Then he turned back to Luffy with a devious grin.

"I see that being a prince isn't as easy as it should be," he said, "How about you come with me for some fun and partying, kid? I got something that I admire about you, and I want to take you on a little trip."

Luffy, completely oblivious to the suspicious behavior Buggy was showing, grinned like a happy monkey and agreed to go along.

"Now, I know my way around here," Buggy said pulling out a map. Luffy couldn't make out the words or the directions at all, but as soon as Buggy saw the map, he gasped and said, "Oh, this is my map to Nightmare Land. Here's the one to Slumberland."

And so the two were off. Their first trip was to the kitchen where the royal guards were watching over a big pie. Luffy couldn't help himself. He loved pie.

"C'mon," Buggy whispered to him, "Go over there and try some."

"Oh, I want to, but it's for everyone else," Luffy moaned. Luffy may have had little willpower when it came to food, but if it was for someone else, he could at least have some resistance. (And yes, this side of him is revealed in Alabasta)

Buggy grinned wickedly and said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the guards, if that's what you're worried about."

Then he detached his hand from his arm as it drifted behind one of the guards and smacked him on the back of the head. He quickly turned to the guard standing next to him and gave him a good whack in retaliation. That guard turned to another standing near him and gave him a whap on the back of the head as that one retaliated by whacking the one beside him on the back of the head.

Surely enough, all 4 guards were at war with one-another and Buggy's hand had snatched the pie. But as it was bringing the pie back to the duo, the guards stopped fighting and examined where it was going.

"LOOK, IT'S BUGGY THE CLOWN!" one of the guards shouted as Buggy and Luffy ran off with the pie in their hands.

Before they could be caught, Buggy and Luffy hopped onto a falcon, which took off into the sky while Luffy stuffed the whole pie into his mouth happily. He even swallowed the plate.

"Wasn't that exhilarating?" Buggy asked as Luffy nodded and shouted, "That was so intense!"

"Now, let's have some of that pie," Buggy said, but when he turned around, there wasn't even a plate left. He groaned, but decided not to lash out at the kid, although he was really looking forward to some of that pie.

The two rode across the kingdom on their falcon, causing random mayhem everywhere they went. Everyone noticed Buggy but they failed to notice Luffy, so luckily, the boy wasn't in trouble yet.

Suddenly, the falcon grew tired and decided to land. Did I mention Buggy's falcon really sucked at landing? As soon as he neared the ground, he failed to remember to put his feet on the cement and went out of control, crashing into a secret room.

"Kid, I think we found the jackpot," Buggy said in amazement as Luffy blinked and said, "Cobra warned me about this!"

Luffy pulled out a key and noticed that the door did, in fact, have a symbol shaped just like it. Buggy nudged Luffy and started pressuring him to open it up as the kid grimaced back at him.

"The king said not to open this door," Luffy stated putting the key away as Buggy laughed and said, "Well, the only reason he said that was because there's probably a present there that he's going to give you later! C'mon, let's take a peek."

Luffy grimaced and spat, "NO! I made a promise!" but Buggy didn't think so kindly of this. He detached his arm once again and snatched the key from Luffy. Luffy didn't take so kindly to this either.

"GOMU-GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as his arm stretched out and his fist slammed Buggy hard against the wall.

Sadly, the key had flown right into the lock and turned all by itself. Then the door creaked open just a little bit.

Buggy got up as Luffy's curiosity had just taken a turn for the worse. Now Luffy had to know what the door was hiding.

"Alright, kid," Buggy said, wiping himself off, "I'll forgive you for that but do that again and I may have to do something that'll increase my bounty."

And so, the two peeked behind the opening in the door, but what they saw was a horrifying sight. There was black smoke, smog and goo everywhere and amongst it all, a tall pale man wearing a bandana and a loin cloth with long Buddha-style ears started to awaken.

The two quickly slammed the door shut and made a run for it. They took off on the falcon and did all they could to get far away from this problem as the falcon slammed his head hard into a pole and passed out on the balcony of the castle.

"There you are, young master," Merry scolded as Luffy came to, "Come on, the coronation is about to begin!"

When the two left the area, Buggy noticed that he had an opportunity. He'd never been invited to a royal party, so he had to take full advantage of this.

Luffy was dragged to the throne room where many were gathered for this wondrous of events. Luffy saw Chopper there as well and gave the reindeer a big hug. He missed the good people who made him feel comfortable. Buggy really was a bad person, and Luffy had just learned first-hand how bad he could be.

King Cobra walked up as Luffy took a seat next to Vivi and announced, "People, may I have your attention please?"

The citizens stopped socializing and getting heavy with the cocktail drinks as Cobra smiled and announced, "We are here to honor a great event. Soon, this boy, Monkey D Luffy, will be crowned king of all Slumberland! As such, it will be his solemn duty to protect the kingdom from the evil nightmare when I'm gone! He will guard the sacred door that keeps the nightmare himself locked up!"

Luffy started to flinch at the sound of that. He had forgotten to lock the door back up. He even left the key there.

Cobra pulled out a scepter. It had a very fancy handle and a blue orb on the end of it.

"This is the scepter of Slumber," Cobra explained, "Luffy, you must use this to defend us against the nightmare. Allow me to demonstrate its power to you."

With that, Cobra pointed it into the sky and chanted, "Pajama Bazama Gazama Pajama SHAZAMA BAZAMA GAZAMA PAJAMA!"

With that, a beam came from the scepter and fired into the sky. The crowd gasped, quite horrified at the thought of Luffy using such a thing, but Cobra calmed everyone down when he said, "Since Luffy is still too young to wield this, he is to wait until he is one year older, for that is when he truly becomes a legal adult."

Then the ballroom dancing started as couples too hands and danced. Luffy looked back and forth nervously as Chopper and Vivi both stared at him blankly. Luffy was starting to look odd.

"Luffy," Vivi said, "You're probably nervous because you've made such a big change. Don't worry about it. It'll be very rewarding, I promise."

Luffy pretended to feel relieved by that. The last thing he wanted was for people to realize his true problem. Sure, Luffy was very honest when he needed to be, but now was not the time to worry everyone. Besides, he closed that door very tightly. There was no way the nightmare could escape, right?

Cobra looked at the dancing and said, "Oh, I gotta join in! Luffy, guard the scepter!"

As he threw Luffy the great magical weapon, he ordered the band to play a more up-beat tune and started to really enjoy himself. Merry looked upon this and couldn't help but join in as well, and soon Chopper was joining the dancing as well.

Yes, the night seemed to be going perfectly. Perhaps Luffy had not done anything wrong. But then, all hope shattered as a black stream of smog made its way into the room.

The whole crowd gasped as a shiny pale man stood tall in front of them.

"I, ENERU, HAVE BEEN AWAKENED!" the man announced proudly as the citizens gasped in fear.

This was the great nightmare and now he was awake. One could only imagine what he could do now.

Buggy was hiding behind a curtain watching this whole thing as he just bit his nails. He hadn't expected this to happen.

Eneru transformed into a giant God-like figure made of lightning and picked up Cobra as Luffy freaked out and shouted, "COBRA, USE THE SCEPTER!"

Luffy placed his hands firmly against the chair and stretched his arms back. Vivi stared in shock but Chopper was more focused on Eneru right now.

Luffy held the scepter between his teeth and uttered, "GOMU-GOMU NO ROCKET!" and boosted himself at the two. He quickly threw the scepter to Cobra as the king was about to grab it, but a trail of smog came up and knocked it back at Luffy. Then that was it. Cobra's entire body was covered and Eneru had vanished.

"Who unlocked the door?" was all Merry could say in response to this as everyone noticed Buggy standing right there with a look of guilt and shouted, "IT WAS HIM! ONLY BUGGY WOULD DO SUCH A THING!"

"No, it wasn't me!" Buggy protested, "It was the kid! It was prince Luffy! He did it!"

"No I didn't!" Luffy retorted, "YOU STOLE IT FROM ME AND USED IT!"

The crowd believed Luffy's story a lot more, but Buggy put on an innocent face and said, "I saw Luffy do it with my own eyes. He just couldn't wait to open it up!"

Sad to say, Chopper didn't deny this for a minute. Sure, he wanted to believe that Luffy was telling the truth, but he had to admit that Luffy was the type to do such a thing.

Suddenly, everyone glared accusingly at the boy. Even Vivi had to admit, she was full of hate for Luffy right now. The entire crowd gathered around and pointed accusingly at Luffy, angrily hissing at him and making him feel worse.

Luffy's eyes widened as he shouted, "I SWEAR, IT WASN'T ME!"

Suddenly, Luffy awoke with a startled look in his bed. He was back home as he sighed with relief and said, "It was all just a dream, a really bad dream."

But Luffy discovered that maybe it wasn't as he lifted up his covers and noticed that he had the scepter with him. It couldn't be. So Luffy hadn't been dreaming at all. It had really happened, but how he had returned home was a mystery.

But it wasn't so confusing when he looked outside his window and realized that his house was in the middle of an ocean and soon the water had come into his room and pulled his bed out of the window.

Luffy saw Slumberland in the distance. He had to get back there and set everything right. He may not have been the one to unlock the door himself, but he was partly responsible, and he had to do something about it.

He paddled as well as he could, but he could not allow himself to get stuck in the water for he couldn't swim. And this wasn't another retardation of his. He really couldn't swim because he had eaten a devil fruit.

Along his way, he noticed Chopper hanging from a plank of wood. Chopper had also eaten the devil fruit, so if he lost his grip, he'd be dead now. Luffy quickly stretched out his arm and saved the reindeer who came to and noticed Luffy looking at him with concern.

"LUFFY!" Chopper shrieked as he clung onto his owner, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Chopper transformed into a big gorilla-like creature and held Luffy paddle as the two noticed Merry struggling against the tide. Luffy saved him as well as Merry breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, Luffy, it is so good to see you. What an awful thing Buggy has done! He's getting what he deserves!"

Luffy gasped and said, "No, we can't punish Buggy! I was partly responsible, but also, we might need Buggy!"

Merry gave Luffy a look of confusion as the boy explained, "Buggy has a map of Nightmare Land. I heard him confess that and he even showed it to me."

Merry and Chopper let out a gasp as the butler said, "Alright, quickly, let's paddle back to Slumberland and stop this at once!"

Speaking of which, Slumberland was still looking nice as ever. It seemed as if Eneru had not really done anything except kidnap the king. Everything else was in tact and the sun was shining bright.

Also, a certain clown was being loaded into a hollow sphere as the guards said, "Buggy, as punishment for your heinous crime, you are to be shot from a cannon into the sun!"

"Whoa, come on, be a sport here," Buggy protested as he was placed inside the cannon.

The cannon was lit and at that very moment, Luffy showed up and ran up to Vivi who smiled with joy, embraced the kid and shouted, "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"No, I'm fine," Luffy said, "Where's Buggy?"

"He's getting what he deserves," Vivi replied as she pointed to the cannon. Luffy gasped in horror and spat, "NO, WE NEED BUGGY! HE HAS A MAP TO NIGHTMARE LAND!"

Upon hearing this, Vivi gasped and ordered, "GUARDS, STOP THE CANNON THIS INSTANT!"

The guards were quite shocked, but they had to follow orders. They fumbled a bit but managed to put out the flame as Buggy fell out of the cannon with a look of relief.

Then Luffy loomed over him and demanded, "Where is the map to Nightmare Land?"


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy in Slumberland

Buggy laughed nervously upon being asked that question. But he was still hesitant on giving them the map, but nevertheless, he knew for a fact that he had no choice in the matter.

He pulled it out of his jacket and handed it to Vivi. Luffy couldn't read so Vivi had to read it.

"What does it say?" Luffy asked as Vivi said, "This is shock. Even I can't read it."

"Oh, that's right," Buggy said, swiping the map back, "It's written in my own special, undecipherable code incase someone steals it."

Then it was final. The 2 had no choice but to bring Buggy along. He'd be a nuisance, but he was the best they had.

Merry had prepared them a boat, the Mini Merry, for their travels. But as they were ready to board, a voice came out shouting, "LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL?"

Luffy recognized the voice and turned to see a slim orange-haired girl with a cute face glaring angrily at him.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted with delight as the girl whacked him over the head and spat, "DON'T YOU 'NAMI' ME!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Vivi asked as the girl named Nami turned to her and threatened, "Now you listen to me, you tramp! Luffy is my future husband, got that? Stay away from him!" (There, now every fan, even me, can be happy)

"I don't like your attitude!" Vivi retorted and soon it was a verbal brawl to the finish until Chopper transformed into his heavy point and whacked them both over the head.

"NAMI, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT IN THE PRINCESS' PRESENCE!" he barked as Nami turned to Luffy who grinned and nodded.

Nami then went from angry to guilty just like that as she bowed and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were the princess of Slumberland."

"That's okay," Vivi said, "I can see you care about Luffy."

And so, the group sat down to a tea party and cleared up the whole situation with Nami. Luffy tried to steal all the scones but Nami hit him every time he tried. And soon enough, the entire group was on a boat to Nightmare Land.

Buggy laughed with glee and said, "I never thought that I'd be a captain! This is going to be fun!"

And while he boasted and bragged to himself, he steered the ship to where it needed to go. Sadly, he failed to notice a big rock jutting out of the water as the boat crashed into it and got totaled.

"Well, this is just perfect!" Nami moaned, "Now my best top is ruined!"

"Well, at least we're here," Vivi groaned, "otherwise I would kill Buggy right now for ruining my favorite top."

Luffy laughed and said, "Now it's time for an adventure!" as he picked up a stick and started to walk off in a random direction singing, "Oh, on the islands to the North, it is hot! Paina-Purupuru, they melt to the ground, and they're idiots!"

His magical journey ended when he ran into a hideous beast and was knocked back to the group.

"Next time, wait until we read the map," Nami scolded, pinching the vein on her forehead.

"He sure is rambunctious," Merry said, "So where do we go now?"

Buggy whipped out the map but was terrified when he saw that the writing had been smeared over the page. Apparently, when the ship crashed, the map had gotten wet and now there was nothing there.

He froze as Vivi asked, "So, what does it say?"

Buggy trembled with fear. He couldn't let the group know what had happened to his map, so he put it away and uttered, "Um… we start heading east!"

And so the group trekked in that very direction until they found a fork in the road. Buggy whipped out the map again to look all impressive, making sure not to reveal what was wrong with it and pointed the group west.

While the group traveled west, Buggy quickly pulled out the map, set it on a stump and started to draw like he'd never drawn before.

"Now, if I remember correctly," Buggy muttered, "there is a bush somewhere around here. There's also a lake here and castle just south from here."

"I believe you mean north from there," said a voice as a hairy finger pointed to the position and Buggy drew that on the paper.

Then the clown froze. Hairy finger? Someone else knew where to go?

He quickly turned around and hollered before passing out at the sight of a big hairy beast with 4 faces standing before him.

The others were just walking along when they ran into a Cliffside. Vivi just blinked and said, "We went the wrong way. Buggy, are you sure the map said to go here?"

"Buggy?" Nami asked as the group turned around.

"Where did he go?" Chopper asked while trembling when Luffy suggested, "Maybe he got attacked by a monster! Let's go help him!"

And so the group ran back to where Buggy was only to see him passed out while 4 goblin-like creatures surrounded him.

"OI, YOU LEAVE OUR NAKAMA ALONE!" Luffy shouted as he sent out a series of rapid punches shouting, "GOMU-GOMU NO GATTLING!"

He punched the four goblins in the face multiple times before the three backed off and shouted, "DON'T HURT US! WE'RE NOT BAD GUYS!"

"How can we trust you?" Nami asked as she leaned down in front of them. The two started to stare at what was supposed to hidden by her top as she frowned and said, "If you keep that up, I'm going to have to charge you."

The four looked back up at her face and the girl glared and asked, "How do we know you didn't just knock out our servant, here? You are, in fact, goblins."

The shortest one, who had hair shaped like a carrot top that covered his eyes, shook with fear and said, "We're nice goblins. He just saw us and passed out."

"Yeah, we meant no harm," one with pepper-shaped hair and big round eyes said, "We were just wandering the forest when we saw him."

Chopper beamed and asked, "Really?" while Nami sighed and asked, "Why are you here if not to attack him?"

"We were helping him draw the map," said a tall one with a long nose and curly hair.

The entire group glared at Buggy as he trembled with fear and uttered, "They're lying! They wanted to kill me for sport, so I played dead!"

Nami walked up to him, smacked him over the head and said, "Well, if you can't lead us to the castle, then we'll just bring these guys along. You can carry our luggage!"

"Who are you, anyway?" Luffy asked as the long-nose grinned and said, "Hey, he wants to know who we are! Get together, guys!"

Then he waved his finger in a rhythmic fashion and said, "And a 1 and a 2 and a 3!"

(Following scene is directly from the movie, no visual editing this time)

And so the 4 goblins got together and sang, "OOOOOH, we are the boomps, boomp-boomp! Good goblin boomps, boomp-boomp!"

"We are escapees from nightmare land," explained the long-nose while the one with pepper hair stated, "Our nightmarish king doesn't understand!"

"We just can't horrify or terrify!" sang the whole group while the carrot-top added, "Can't even work up a fright."

"We just get laughs," they stated, "when we go boomp in the night!"

"When goblins are good, boomp-boomp," one with onion-shaped hair sang, "They're misunderstood, boomp-boomp!"

"Though we may separate," moaned the carrot-top while all of them came together to make the big goblin from earlier singing, "or come in KLOOMPS… we get so blue cause when we say 'BOO', nobody JOOMPS from boomps!"

Luffy laughed and started to clap at this display. It was true what the goblins said. They weren't scary at all. They were actually quite amusing. Buggy, on the other hand, just felt ashamed of himself for being afraid of them at first.

Anyway, the group was once again off. While they walked along, the boomps explained how they had escaped from Nightmare Castle and how one of their friends had been left behind. They also introduced themselves by name for a change of pace.

The long-nosed one was the leader of the group. He had brilliant brown fur that had recently been shined and was known as Captain Usopp of the boomps. The one with onion-shaped hair was named Onion… yeah… he was also fat compared to the others and wore a pair of glasses. He also had white fur. Pepper was the one with the pepper-shaped haircut. He had eyes that were almost as perfectly round as Usopp's and a slim build along with green fur. Finally, there was Carrot. The hair, I explained, was over his eyes and it was orange. He was also quite slim and had a very mellow expression.

Anyway, as the group carried on their journey, Chopper felt sorry for Buggy having to carry all those bags and offered to help only for the clown to scowl at him. There was no way some reindeer raccoon thing was going to steal this job from him.

Along the way, the group was shocked when a group of hawks soared towards them. Usopp screamed in terror and ran behind a bush shouting, "UM, YOU GUYS CAN HANDLE THEM! THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP WILL LET YOU HOG THE GLORY!"

(Ah, that felt good)

Onion, Pepper and Carrot turned to him and shouted, "Get up the fight, captain! You're making our team look bad!"

Then the three boys whipped out a frying pan, a shovel and a spoon as they lunged at the hawks. Did I mention there were also crows? I should have mentioned that.

The three managed to strike down… well… 3 of the birds only to be captured in an instant. Usopp got out of hiding and pulled out a big sling shot with 5 launchers and shouted, "KILLING TECHNIQUE FIREBIRD STAR!" as he fired 5 bullets which formed into a phoenix and took down the 3 birds that abducted his crew.

Luffy was so pumped and excited. He had been waiting for a battle this whole time. Nami ran behind a bush and said, "Come on, Luffy, finish them off!"

Vivi had to admit that she would have done the same thing, but the group had gone too far. Vivi pulled out two spear heads shaped like peacock feathers and they were attached to chains.

The princess spun them around and shouted, "PEACOCK STRING!" taking down a good number of birds.

Luffy sent out many rapid punches and kicks at them but sadly, the hawks dodged every attack. When they grabbed onto his shoulders, he grabbed onto their legs and stuffed the birds into his mouth making sure to swallow them whole.

Chopper gulped down a small yellow ball as the birds came at him and transformed again. This time he had a slim build and long legs. This was his jumping point.

He leapt above the incoming assault as the crows and hawks came at him. He saw this and quickly changed into his guard point. This involved his fur expanding in size making him look like a puffball. With that, the crows were not only unable to pick him up, but their beaks had no effect on him.

Upon landing, Chopper expanded the size of his muscles. This was known as arm point.

He held his hoof back before slamming it hard into a lineup of crows shouting, "KOKUTEI ROSEO!" taking out 10 of them.

Luffy leapt into the air as his body spun around. Then his fists and feet flew from his body rapidly as the boy shouted, "GOMU-GOMU NO FIREWORKS!"

This took out 20 of the birds. Even Buggy had managed to take down 15 with his powers and Nami took down one that tried to rip off her top by banging it over the head with her Clima Tact.

It seemed as if the group was in the clear until 200 more swooped into the area. The team groaned as Buggy, Chopper, Merry and Vivi were picked up instantly. The boomps would have been captures only they were hiding really well under a bush.

Luffy grimaced and started to send out rapid punches at the flock but a good number of brave soldiers took in the blows for their army's sake and the abductors escaped.

Luffy stared in shock when one went behind the bush, knocked out the boomps and took Nami by her shoulders.

"YOU LET ME GO, YOU STUPID BIRDS!" she spat as the birds carried her off to the castle.

Luffy was about ready to take that particular one down when a bird soared directly at him and knocked him unconscious.

Luffy woke up 2 minutes later only to find himself in his bed.

"Perhaps it was all a dream," Luffy moaned as he rubbed his eyes. But he then noticed a light coming from downstairs and walked slowly to where it was coming from.

He opened the door to the living room when he saw 4 familiar faces and one the boy had never seen before lying there.

"LUFFY!" the 4 shouted as they embraced him.

Luffy blinked and asked, "How'd you guys get into my house?"

"The great captain Usopp led us here so we could find you and get you back to Nightmare Land!" Usopp boasted while Onion explained, "In truth, we just woke up here and nothing more. Anyway, this is our friend who we left behind."

Luffy turned his gaze to a big man with a rugged beard and an axe latched to his back. He had a broad face and was very muscular.

"Hello, I'm Broggy," the big man said (And no, he's not going to be a giant. That would be messed up), "Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy," the boy replied with a grin, "Nice to meet you."

"Luffy?" Broggy replied as he stood tall and handed him a message saying, "Cobra told me to give you this."

Luffy opened up the letter and read over it. As he looked at the very words, he nodded with a serious expression as the others asked, "What does it say?"

Then Luffy looked at them with a serious expression and said, "No clue. Can you read it to me?"

The boomps did a face fault before looking over the letter. Apparently, Cobra had sent Luffy the incantation to activate the scepter. Luffy grimaced and said, "I don't need the scepter. Come on, let's go to Nightmare Land and save my friends!"

"But how will we get back?" Pepper asked as Luffy said, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that my bed can get us there."

And so the group went to Luffy's room and sat on his bed. Apparently, Luffy's suspicions were correct. As soon as they sat on the bed, it rose up and started to fly like a small plane.

Soon enough, the group crossed the gap and entered the nightmare realm. Things started to get serious and a strong wind current pushed against the group.

"Hold onto me!" Broggy shouted as he held tightly onto the group.

Soon enough, the bed landed on in front of the nightmare's castle and the group ran in.

Meanwhile, Eneru was standing tall admiring his reflection when a hawk flew into the area.

"Sir, we captured the boy's friends!" the hawk said as Eneru turned to him and said, "Very good. And what of the boy?"

"He's dead, sir," the hawk replied, "There's no way he can be alive after we knocked him out like that."

"Well, I see you are worthy of this," Eneru said with a grin as he placed a medal around the hawk's neck.

Suddenly, a crow flew in and shouted, "SIR, WE JUST PICKED UP WORD THAT THE BOY AND THOSE GOBLINS YOU KIDNAPPED EARLIER ARE COMING THIS WAY!"

Eneru turned his gaze to the hawk who trembled with fear as the nightmare god sent a bolt of lightning down on him and he was fried to a crisp.


End file.
